Give Them Pleasure
by Dixie Vampire
Summary: As the teams heads off for a case in rural Iowa, Hotch is plagued by gruesome nightmares that may not be just bad dreams, and someone from Rossi's past comes back to haunt him
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Obviously I don't own Criminal Minds otherwise you would be watching this on tv, not reading it here

I also apologize if the profile doesn't fit, I'm not a profiler but I did my best- I am also not up to date on the newest episodes, A&E and ION repeats the same episodes over and over and over, and they play them out of order. I've watched the Foyet and Doyle arcs at least 5 times each so this happens sometime after that.

Now enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hotch ran as fast as he could, gun in hand, his vest mildly restricted his movement but he didn't give a damn. He was separated from his team. Hotch entered the barn and stopped. He gasped at what he saw. JJ, Emily, Morgan, Rossi and Reid were all on the ground. Their throats were slashed, they were all dead. He blinked several times trying to force his mind to think. He ran his hands through his hair.<p>

"Daddy?" A childs voice asked.

"Jack?" Hotch turned around and saw his child at the door of the barn.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing here?" Hotch yelled.

"Daddy?" Jack asked.

"Jack, don't look!" Hotch said as he started to walk towards him. A dark figure stepped out behind Jack. Hotch raised his gun.

"Back away from the boy!" Hotch growled as the figure drew out a knife.

"BACK OFF!" Hotch yelled and started to walk towards them. The person began to bring the knife down on Jack. Hotch fired several rounds at the man but he didn't go down.

"Jack Run!" Hotch yelled but Jack didn't move. The man reached down, grabbed Jack, and slit his throat.

"JACK!" Hotch yelled and began to ran at the man. The men then ran at him and sank the knife into Hotchs chest.

"JACK!"

"Daddy Wake up!"

Aaron Hotchner woke up in a cold sweat with his seven year old son Jack shaking him and a radiating pain where the man had 'stabbed' him.

"Daddy? I'm right here," Jack said.

"Jack?" Hotch questioned as he sat up. Jack got up and turned the bed side lamp on.

"I heard you yelling from my room, it woke me up," Jack said. Hotch looked up around the room before.

"I'm sorry buddy," Hotch said and rubbed his eyes.

"You want to sleep with me? It helps when I have bad dreams," Jack said. Hotch smiled.

"Sure, how about here though, I can't fit in your bed," Hotch said. Jack nodded as Hotch lifted the comforter up. Jack crawled into the bed and reached over to turn the light off.

"Thanks buddy," Hotch said and laid down. Jack curled up next to him but Hotch couldn't sleep.

It felt so real, he was out of breathe like he had actually been running, his chest felt like he had been stabbed, he could remember smelling the blood, the hay in the barn, and feeling the vest around his body and the gun in his hand. He had never had a dream be so vivid. Hotch put a hand on Jack and tried to calm down and get some rest.

* * *

><p>Hotch walked into the BAU, he was exhausted. He didn't get any sleep, every time he closed his eyes he saw Jack dying. He had lost Haley, he's been attacked several times, and everything screamed at him it could happen.<p>

"Hey man, you look like hell," It was Morgan, he was sitting at his desk with a cup of coffee.

"Just for that, I'm stealing your coffee," Hotch replied as he took the cup.

"Oh no, you didn't" Morgan protested as Hotch took a drink. Hotchs face contorted with disgust as he tasted it.

"Ugh, you're right," Hotch said as he handed it back. Morgan looked down at the cup.

"That's what you get for stealing another mans coffee, Seriously you ok?" Morgan asked. Hotch nodded.

"I'm fine, I just didn't sleep that well," Hotch said and continued on to his office. He set his go bag by the door as usual and looked around his office. He took a deep breath and walked to his desk. He sat down and began to concentrate on something other than his dreams.

Just a few moments passed before JJ knocked at his door.

"Hey Hotch, We got one in Iowa," JJ said. Hotch looked up at her and got to his feet. He took the tablet and began to read through it as he followed JJ to the conference room.

Morgan, Prentiss, and Rossi were already seated. Hotch to the open space between Rossi and Morgan.

"There you go," Morgan said, putting a fresh cup of coffee in front of Hotch.

"Oh you do love me," Hotch smiled and began to drink it as Garcia joined them. Morgan smiled and looked at the case file on his tablet.

"Three girls have been found dead in Ledges State Park outside of Boone, Iowa. Miranda Collins, Emily Uthe, and Candice Wilkinson. Miranda was from Boone, Emily was from Madrid, and Candice was from Woodward, all local towns. All three girls were beaten and strangled. They were found on a trail that isn't actually a trail," JJ explained as she flipped through the pictures.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"It's a trail that locals use that the park doesn't actually maintain, according to the park ranger its really difficult to get to, they almost had to air lift the girls out. " JJ answered.

"What were the girls doing when they were taken?" Rossi asked.

"All the girls disappeared from football games, they were all missing for different lengths of time but the coroner reports say they were all killed three days after abduction," JJ answered and sat down.

"How long between abductions?" Reid asked.

"Two months between the first two but then the third victim was taken two weeks later," JJ said.

"That's a serious escalation," Hotch said.

"He's running out of football games, the seasons not that long and other sports don't offer the same size of crowds or an outdoor location. That makes the girls easier to snatch and grab in the parking lot or pull her out to a corn field. Lots of noise, it's not likely anyone would hear them screams over the roar of the crowd," Morgan explained.

"So he takes them from very crowded locations and leaves them in very isolated location but also somewhere he knows they will get found," Hotch said.

"By Locals," Rossi added.

"Are there any football games coming up?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes tomorrow in Woodward, bragging rights game between the Woodward Knights and the Woodward-Granger Hawks," JJ answered.

"Alright we need to be there, who are we meeting there?" Hotch asked.

"Actually we are working with Detective Swagler out of Boone, apparently Woodward is a one officer town. The Iowa state patrol helps them out by sending units to take watch so that one officer can have his regular days off," JJ said.

"Are all these towns like that?" Prentiss asked.

"Pretty much, there is a town twelve miles up the road from Woodward called Perry. They have a full police department but none of the victims were from Perry so Boone has taken point." JJ answered.

"Ugh, small towns creep me out just promise me if you hear banjos you'll get out of there and not look back," Garcia said. Morgan laughed at her.

"What's wrong with banjos?" Reid asked.

"Ever see Deliverance?" Garcia asked. Reid shook his head.

"Rent it when we get back, wheels up in thirty and let's have a profile ready I want these officers ready in case he tries to abduct another girl tomorrow," Hotch said as he stood. His team followed his lead.


	2. Chapter 2

Give them pleasure - the same pleasure they have when they wake up from a nightmare.

**Alfred Hitchcock**

* * *

><p>Hotch turned the coffee maker on in the kitchenette after the pilot announced they could move about the plane.<p>

"You going to join us Hotch?" Morgan asked, looking over his chair. Hotch looked up and held up the coffee cup.

"I told you I didn't sleep well last night, go ahead I can hear you," Hotch answered and set his tablet on the counter. He touched it and it came to life and displayed the case file.

"Start with where he abducts the girls," Hotch said and continued to make the coffee.

"He's confident, has no problem being in a crowded area and snatching someone," Morgan said, sitting on his knees, backwards in the chair so he could be facing Hotch. Reid did the same next to him.

"Which could be even more dangerous since everything points to this guy being a local, small towns…everyone knows everyone," Rossi said.

"So he blends in, he doesn't seem like a threat," Prentiss replied. Hotch looked up at them as the brewer began to brew.

"So he most likely drives a pick-up, American made," Hotch said as he picked his tablet back up.

"Why do you say that?" Prentiss asked. Hotch looked up at her.

"Rural Iowa, best way to fit in is drive a pick up," Hotch said as he came back and sat across from them.

"The girls were almost unrecognizable, that's a lot of rage. Suggests he knew each of the victims," Rossi suggested.

"A parent, coach, teacher?" Prentiss asked.

"There's no style here, he holds them, beats them, dumps them, It's very sloppy. I'd say he's just starting out. He's young, maybe still in high school or recently graduated," Rossi said.

"That would make it easier for the girls to get in his car, he's younger and they trust him, but three different girls from three different towns. How could he know them all?" Prentiss asked.

"Where the girls involved in any similar activities?" Reid asked, flipping through his file.

"Not really, Miranda Collins was in the Big Brothers-Big Sisters, Speech, National Honor Society, She was on the Dance squad, Volleyball, and Softball teams. Emily Uthe was only on the girls basketball team, her family owns one of the biggest farms in the area, they even own a small car dealer ship, she spent most of her time helping out around home, and Candice Wilkinson was in the Art Club," JJ answered.

"So none of these girls ran in the same circles?" Morgan asked.

"Doesn't look like it," JJ said.

"So how did they end up at a football game?" Morgan asked.

"Miranda was dating one of the players, Emily's brother is on the team, and the Art Club members show up to help make all the signs and the banners and paints faces to raise money for the art club," JJ answered. Morgan nodded and continued to look through the file.

"What else could the coroner tell us? Where there defensive wounds?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, extensive," JJ answered.

"Ligature marks?" Rossi asked.

"Yes and there was no evidence of them running through the woods, it was strictly a dump site," JJ answered.

"What do we know about the park?" Reid asked.

"Ledges State Park was built in the 1930s by the CCC, most of it is in a canyon that feeds into the Des Moines River. It has tent and RV camping, rentable pavilions, down in the canyon there are cooking areas and hiking trails, and the park is most known for the creek that runs over the road in several places throughout the park." JJ explained.

"It's a local favorite," JJ added.

"Alright, Morgan, you and I will go check out the dump site, Rossi how about you and Reid visit each of the stadiums, Prentiss and JJ interview the families and get Garcia access to their computers," Hotch said. Each team member nodded in agreement. Hotch got to his feet, he needed coffee.

**~+~+ Boone Municipal Airport, Boone, Iowa +~+~+~**

"I still can't believe this small town has a big enough airport to land the jet," Morgan said as he stepped off the plane and looked around at the corn fields surrounding the small airport. He closed his jacket tighter around him at the cold breeze that flew by him as he went down the steps.

"They landed a Boeing 737 once, it was an emergency and we had to double check their brake pads but they landed." A man said as he approached Morgan. He was caucasian, with sandy blonde hair, and he seemed to be in his early fifties.

"Hope it wasn't a problem having you land here, it's an hour and a half to Des Moines, Figured we'd save you the extra drive, I'm Detective Swagler," He said offering his hand.

"No offense my man, Agent Morgan FBI," Morgan said and shook his hand.

"None taken, I'm so grateful you guys could come out here," Swagler said.

"Is it always this windy?" Prentiss asked as she got to the bottom.

"Yes, if the wind stops around here you better start looking for funnel clouds," Swagler said as the rest of the team came down.

"Which might be a good idea tomorrow temperature is supposed to jump," Swagler said.

"You really think there will be a tornado in November?" JJ asked as she stepped up beside Morgan trying to block the breeze.

"We've had tornados in November before though at the same time it could snow tomorrow so best be ready for anything," Swagler said and looked to Hotch and Rossi as they came into view. JJ and Prentiss looked to each other but didn't say anything.

"Introductions, SSA's Hotchner, Rossi, Prentiss, Jeroe, and Dr. Reid," Morgan introduced everyone as they gathered beside the plane.

"We got you guys set up at the Baymont across the way, If you want to drop off your bags," Swagler said, pointing across the field where they could see the hotel he spoke of.

"We can do that later, for now we would really like to get started. We would like to see the dump site, the stadiums, and Agents Prentiss and Jeroe would like to speak with the families," Hotch told him after shaking his hand.

"Right, I'll take you to the station to get some vehicles," Swagler said.

"We can just check them out from the FBI field office," Morgan said. Swagler shook his head.

"Closest FBI field office is in Omaha, Nebraska. I called them first and they called you," Swagler told him. Morgan nodded and they followed the Detective to the parking lot and met up with a State Trooper who had a big enough vehicle to transport them all.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Morgan and Hotch were following Detective Swagler to the dump site, it was barely a ten minute drive from the station.<p>

"This place definitely has some nice views." Morgan said as they drove down the wooded curvy road down into the canyon.

They got to the bottom and came to the first water crossing.

"I bet this is a blast in the summer," Morgan said looking up at the canyon walls.

"JJ did say it's a local favorite," Hotch said as he followed the detectives lead and parked the car.

Morgan looked up around them as he got out of the car. The creek winded around them, the wind whipped through the canyon, and trees covered every surface that wasn't a sheer cliff face.

"This way gentlemen," Swagler and an officer Decker led them across a bridge. They came to a small trail that hugged the cliff face and went off into the woods.

"Up here," Swagler said and pointed up the hill. Morgan looked at it. There was a boulder about four feet tall and above that was a very steep crevice that led up to the top of the cliff.

"That looks like water run off for rain," Morgan said. Swagler nodded.

"Quickest way to the crime scene," Swagler said.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Morgan said and looked up at it again. Swagler shook his head.

"Other direction is a five mile hike through corn fields and forest land," Officer Decker said.

Morgan looked to Hotch, his eyebrows firmly place above his glasses, he did not like this idea at all.

"After you," Hotch said. Morgan shook his head and hopped up onto the boulder. He got a good footing so he could turn around. He reached a hand out to Hotch to help him up. Hotch turned around to help up Officer Decker whom helped Detective Swagler.

They had to actually climb because the incline was so steep. Hotch looked down the cliff as the path they were following swooped right up to the edge, They were about thirty feet up at that point and Hotch could see the rocky creek below them. He reached forward to grab a sapling to pull himself up. When he put real weight on it, it gave way and he fell towards the edge.

"Shit!" Hotch cussed as it gave way and he felt himself going over.

"HOTCH!" Derek jumped back down. He grabbed Hotch by the belt while Officer Decker grabbed his legs. They pulled him back over and Hotch laid down for a few minutes.

"You alright Agent Hotchner?" Swagler asked. Hotch looked to him and nodded.

"I'm fine, thank you. Coffee has nothing on near death experience" Hotch said and looked down again. Officer Decker laughed but Morgan was not amused.

"How the hell did he get a body up this and how did someone find the body?" Morgan raised his voice as he held on to Hotch for a minute.

"Are we close to the top?" Hotch asked. Morgan looked up.

"Not really but it gets away from the edge, you go first please," Morgan said and pulled Hotch to his feet. Hotch went ahead of him and Morgan paid attention to what they both used to pull themselves up the incline.

It took awhile for them to get to the top. Hotch and Morgan waited for Officer Swagler to catch his breath.

"That never gets easy!" Officer Decker said.

"How much further to the crime scene?" Hotch asked.

"It's up a little farther, it's roped off," Swagler panted.

Morgan and Hotch continued on but Morgan stopped them.

"Alright, this is way too much work to dump a body," Morgan said looking around them.

"You've got to climb like a damn monkey at one end and a five mile trek through the woods at the other. The Des Moines River is a one minute drive out of the park, that creek feeds into it. He could have saved himself a whole lot of trouble just by dumping them in the river, hell he could have dumped them in the creek," Morgan said.

"Alright so this site is special to him," Hotch said.

"Very special, Who found the bodies?" Morgan asked Swagler.

"Well the first body was found by a local bird watcher, the second by a bunch of kids, and the last one was found by a DNR worker. They have been checking up here daily with their binoculars and they saw scavengers up here." Swagler told them.

"They can see up here?" Morgan asked.

"Only because all the leaves are falling off the trees," Swagler told them.

"Speaking of which," Officer Decker said, nodding down the cliff. They heard a honk and Swagler and Decker held up their badges.

Morgan and Hotch looked down the canyon and saw a DNR truck on the road. They honked again and moved on.

"How often do they drive through here?" Morgan asked.

"Used to be every couple of hours, now its every hour and I have marked cars doing rounds out here all the time too," Swagler answered.

"There were gates when we came in, do they close them at night when the park closes?" Hotch asked.

"They used to only close them when the water was too high for cars to drive through or when the creek froze over in winter. Now they get shut every night at ten o'clock," Swagler answered as Morgan paced the trail.

"How did this trail get started? There's no stairs but it's obviously a beaten path," Morgan said.

"My guess is it was once just a deer trail but people come up here and hike, bird watch, find some privacy and so on," Swagler said.

"I'll be back," Morgan said and began to jog down the trail.

"Where is he going?" Swagler asked. Hotch shrugged. Hotch shrugged and pulled out his phone to check on his team.

* * *

><p>Rossi and Reid were standing in the Madrid stadium parking lot. They were with an officer from Madrid and an officer from Boone. School was in session and the students cars filled the parking lot.<p>

"Well this parking lot and the parking lot in Woodward are both idealic for snatch and grabs," Reid said and he looked around.

"How so?" Rossi tested him. He liked making the younger members of his team explain themselves.

"Well Woodward's parking lot is right up against the field but the bleachers are facing away from the parking lot. Close enough for any screams to be drowned out by the crowd and no one can see it," Reid explained.

"And this one?" Rossi asked.

"It is far enough from the field that even if anyone saw it they had no hope of getting to the parking lot in time, these bleachers also face away from the parking lot," Reid answered. Rossi nodded.

"I agree," Rossi said as his phone began to ring.

"What about the football field in Boone?" The officer from Boone asked as Rossi stepped aside to talk to Hotch.

"It didn't really have a parking lot just a grassy area to park and it was in full view of the field. It is also in a very tight area of town, the likelihood of the unsub just getting through traffic without getting noticed is very low. Woodward's is right on the edge of town and this one on a busy county road, easy to get out into the country before anyone realizes the girls are missing," Reid spoke quickly and looked around them again.

"This school is the only one of the three that has it's football field on the same property as the school…" Reid said and looked towards the school building.

"Rossi there are cameras on the school," Reid pointed. Rossi turned around and looked at the building.

"I'll call you back Hotch," Rossi said and hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

JJ and Prentiss were sitting across from the last victims parents. Candice's mother was crying into her husband's chest.

"I'm afraid we can't tell you anything, the game was in Madrid, she rode with a friend. I was at work and Molly was throwing a pampered chef party because the kids were out for the night, Candy was going to stay at a girlfriends place," Mr. Wilkinson explained.

"Mr. Wilkinson would it be alright to allow our technical analyst to have access to Candys phone and computer there could be something on there that may link her to her attacker or at least the other victims," Prentiss asked. Mr. Wilkinson nodded.

"Absolutely, whatever you need to catch this son of a bitch," He said and got up. He led JJ to his daughters room while Prentiss stayed with Mrs. Wilkinson.

"Did you know they filmed the movie 'The Crazies' in Iowa?" She asked distantly.

"Uh, yes it's set in Cedar Rapids if I remember correctly," Prentiss said.

"There are actually a lot of horror movies inspired by rural Iowa and that band…Slipknot is from Iowa…" She said. Prentiss nodded.

"I don't quite understand where you're going with this?" Prentiss said.

"Everyone else seems to have already known how evil this place is and I never saw it until now, how people could be so darkly inspired to create such scary things about this place…" Mrs. Wilkinson said as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Mrs. Wilkinson, the people who make horror movies are like terrorists you allow into your home. They look for the safe places and sweet things and make them scary, that's their job. It's because of them, people have developed phobias to clowns and dolls. Iowa is ranked as the tenth safest state in the country to live in. And in the years I have been with the BAU the only states I haven't been to are Hawaii and Alaska," Prentiss told her. Mrs. Wilkinson looked up at her.

"What was number one?" She asked.

"New Hampshire I think, you can find it online," Prentiss told her.

"No matter how safe this place is, I can't stay here, everywhere I look I wonder if she was hurt there. Everyone I see I wonder if they were at that game, if they heard her screaming and just didn't do anything," Mrs. Wilkinson went on. Prentiss reached out and held her hand.

"Excuse me," Prentiss said when her phone rang. She picked up and walked outside.

"Prentiss," She greeted.

"Hey, it's Hotch. Where are you guys?" Hotch asked, still at the top of the trail.

"We are almost done questioning the families. Candy was taken from Woodward, and the other two girls were taken from Madrid. None of the girls were actually taken from Boone," Prentiss said.

"Alright, Reid and Rossi are in Madrid getting footage from security cameras so when you're done lets meet back in Boone and compare notes," Hotch said.

"Will do," Prentiss said and hung up.

* * *

><p>Hotch hung up his phone and looked up the trail as Morgan came back.<p>

"Did you find anything?" Hotch asked.

"I found the corn field and the only tracks I can find coming this way look like a four wheeler," Morgan said.

"Uh, talk about a needle in a haystack, just about every farmer has four wheelers to get around their properties," Swagler said.

"Well maybe that narrows it down to farmers," Hotch said and dialed Garcia.

"What can I do for you my liege?" Garcia asked when she answered.

"Garcia can you get me a list of everyone who have all terrain vehicles such as four wheelers and quads around the three towns and especially the park?" Hotch said.

"That might be a lengthy list, anything to narrow it down?" Penelope asked.

"I'll get back to you," Hotch said and hung up.

"Ready to climb down?" Morgan asked. Hotch nodded and headed the way down.

They got down into the crevice again and Hotch began to crawl down very awkwardly. He began to laugh at himself.

"What's so funny?" Morgan grumbled.

"I was just teaching Jack to crab crawl," Hotch laughed as he was indeed crab crawling down the incline until he got to an area where he could stand up again. Morgan stopped and laughed to himself.

"I am not crab crawling," Morgan said and climbed down backwards.

~+~+~+~Boone Police Station~+~+~+~

Hotch and Morgan walked into the conference room and Morgan collapsed into a chair next to Prentiss.

"Oh it hurts," He groaned. Prentiss laughed as she looked back to him.

"What happened to you two?" Prentiss asked when she noticed they were both dirty.

"The crime scene happened to us! What a pain in the ass!" Morgan replied and laid his head down on his arms.

"The crime scene was rather difficult getting to," Hotch said as he too sat down.

"Rather difficult? Hotch you almost died," Morgan replied. JJ walked in at that moment with a box of Chinese takeout.

"What happened?" JJ asked as she set the food down.

"Nothing to worry about, Where are Reid and Rossi?" Hotch said.

"Here," Rossi said as they walked in.

The team began to eat as Morgan set up his laptop so they could contact Garcia.

"Hello team. Ok I went through the girls computers, their blogs, everything and found nothing. None of the girls were talking about shady characters or secret boyfriends," Garcia said.

"Oh baby girl, you can do better than that!" Morgan said to her.

"Yes and No, mi amour, I looked through the security cameras and found our unsub," Garcia said and displayed a picture from a security camera. Of a man standing next to a dirt covered pickup truck.

They watched as a man wearing a ball cap that covered most of his face talked to the first two victims and they willingly got into his car.

"The license plate is caked in mud," Reid said trying to get a plate number.

"And he does know them" Prentiss said pointing towards the screen.

"Are you sure they have nothing in common Garcia?' Rossi asked.

"The only similarity I found was they all attended the same grade school in Madrid before Candice and Miranda ended up moving away before high school and they are all in the same class," Garcia said.

"Has anything happened at the grade school?" Hotch asked. Garcia shook her head.

"No hinky history and as for the ATV owners, it seems to be a farmer you are required to own a minimum of three four wheelers, quads, gators, golf carts, what have you because they get better gas mileage and apparently farmer joe is always wandering around his farm," Garcia said. Reid nodded.

"ATVs average gas mileage is 20 miles which is generally better than pick-up trucks that get on average 16 miles per gallon," Reid said.

"Seriously you have facts on everything," Prentiss smiled to Reid.

"Garcia can you see if there are any more missing persons reports from public locations," Hotch said.

"Let me see…" Garcia said and began typing.

"Yes but it's not a teenager, an eight year old little girl, Amanda, went missing at a football game she was at with her family. Report says she was never found, poor thing." Garcia said and showed them her picture.

"Tell us about the family," Hotch said.

"Father died in a car accident shortly after, police said it was actually an accident so insurance paid out. Her mother and brother are still around. Adam Douglass just turned 21 last week." Garcias said.

"What school did Amanda attend?" Hotch asked.

"Madrid Elementary…she was in the same class as all the other victims," Garcia said. Morgan looked to Hotch.

"Are the victims a surrogate for her?" Morgan asked.

"I'm thinking revenge for her. All these other girls were left in remote places of the woods and were found when Amanda wasn't," Hotch said.

"What can you tell us about Adam?" Prentiss asked.

"Apparently he took his sisters disappearance very hard, he has a juvenile record and works at Boone high school as a janitor. He drives a white pickup with plates 185 THK," Garcia read off the information.

"As soon as everyone finishes eating we need to pay him and his mother a visit. Garcia did he show up for work today?" Hotch asked.

"I will let you know, Garcia out," Garcia said and disappeared from the screen.

The team finished eating and Hotch and Rossi went to the high school after Garcia confirmed he had shown up, Reid and Morgan went to his house, and JJ and Prentiss went to his mother's home.

* * *

><p>Hotch and Rossi walked into Boone high school with Swagler and Decker with them. Hotch came to the office and the secretary greeted him.<p>

"How can I help you?" She smiled. Hotch and Rossi flashed their badges.

"SSA Hotchner and Rossi, with the FBI. We need to talk to Adam Douglass, where is he?" Hotch asked.

"Uhm…I can call him on the walkie," She said.

"Please but don't tell him it's the FBI, just ask him where he is," Hotch instructed her.

"I'm the vice principal; can I ask what this is about?" Another woman asked as the secretary grabbed the walkie talkie.

"He is wanted for questioning in a murder investigation," Rossi answered as the Secretary spoke into the device.

"Adam where are you?" She asked.

"Football field, why?" A man answered over the speaker.

"There's a mess in the boy's bathroom I'll get Frankie to take care of it," The secretary lied.

"Be there in a minute," Another man's voice said, they assumed was Frankie.

"Thank you, football field is across the street," Hotch said as they all went back outside.

Outside, Adam, a young raven hair man was changing out the garbage cans on the football field. His walkie talkie rested on his side as he worked.

"Hey Karen, what were you talking about the boys bathroom is spotless," Frankies voice spoke over the walkie. Adam froze in what he was doing and looked towards the school. He saw the police officers and agents were walking across the grassy lot. Adam looked to his truck and quickly found his keys.

"Adam Douglass! FBI! Stay where you are!" Rossi called out and Adam dashed for his truck. Hotch bolted after him but Adam got to his truck and got it started before Hotch could catch up to him. Hotch drew his weapon but Adam got into traffic and Hotch couldn't chance hitting a civilian.

"Damnit, call Morgan, he might be headed home," Hotch said as Rossi pulled out his phone.

* * *

><p>Morgan and Reid were walking around the property. Adam had a small house within the city limits of Boone. Reid knocked on the door as Morgan hung back to answer his phone.<p>

"Morgan," Morgan greeted and covered his ear as a truck revved its engine loudly and sped off down the road.

"Heads up he may be coming your way," Rossi said.

"Wait, shit! Garcia said he drove a white truck. He just drove past us, he's headed out of town," Morgan said running to the road and watched their suspect get away.

"All right we'll get a warrant for his place and I'll call Prentiss and JJ and give them a heads up too. We are going to meet up with them," Rossi said and hung up.

"Damnit!" Morgan cussed and went back over to Reid.

* * *

><p>JJ knocked on the home of Megan Douglass. It was a small farm house on the edge of some forest land. There were barns and out buildings behind it and a couple of horses grazing in a paddock beside the house.<p>

Prentiss surveyed the property. One direction was forest land and the other was flat empty crop land that she could see for miles. Prentiss looked to the sky, it was beginning to cloud up and the wind was picking up.

"Can I help you ladies?" A woman asked, walking from the barn a palomino walked beside her on a lead rope.

"Yes, Agents Prentiss and Jeroe, with the FBI. We have a few questions to ask you about your son Adam," JJ said as they met her half way. JJ smiled and petted the horse's muzzle.

"What's Adam done now?" She asked.

"He's suspected of killing the three girls that went missing recently and as of now it points to your son, your property backs up to Ledges State park doesn't it?" Prentiss asked.

"It does but why would he be kidnapping girls?" Mrs. Douglass asked.

"We think it may have something to do with Amanda's disappearance," JJ said. Mrs. Douglass began to cry.

"…He really did it," She said and wiped her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Prentiss asked.

"He was always so mad about the fact that Amanda was never found, that if anyone else in her class went missing people would have actually tried to find her," Mrs. Douglass answered.

"There wasn't a search for your daughter?" JJ asked. Mrs. Douglass shook her head.

"There was a search but he never thought it was enough because she was never found. Turns out my husband had stuffed her in the trunk of our car so he could kill her when we got home, he wanted me to think someone else kidnapped her at that football game so he wouldn't get in trouble. I found him burying her out in the paddock behind our barn," She answered. JJ and Prentiss looked to each other.

"What are you talking about?" Prentiss asked.

"My husband killed her," Mrs. Douglass answered. JJ and Prentiss waited for her to finished talking.

"He was molesting her and when she got old enough to get the courage to tell me about he killed her for telling and was going to kill me…" Mrs. Douglass said.

"What happened?" JJ asked.

"Let's just say I don't mind how spooky horses can be one bit, I called a friend of the family and he helped me make it look like a car crash, and I acted surprised when I got the call a few days later," Mrs. Douglass said and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I felt like a failure that I couldn't protect my daughter but I could protect Adam and apparently I failed at that. I let him believe that Amanda had gone missing and that his father died in a car accident. I never thought he would actually do anything," Mrs. Douglass said.

The palomino jerked its head up as Prentiss' phone went off.

"Easy baby," Mrs. Douglass calmed the animal and Prentiss dug for her phone.

"Sorry," Prentiss apologized and walked to the car to answer her phone.

"Mrs. Douglass do you own any ATVs?" JJ asked.

"No, Adam keeps one in the barn though, I'd rather ride my horses," Mrs. Douglass said.

Prentiss came back over.

"Adam might be on his way here. He saw Morgan and Reid outside his house and took off," She said as she stood next to JJ.

"Pull your car around back, I'll talk to him," Mrs. Douglass said as she wiped her face.

"You sure?" Prentiss asked. Mrs. Douglass nodded.

"Yeah, it's time he knew the truth. I would have told him a long time ago if I had known he would…" Mrs. Douglass covered her mouth as she cried. JJ reached a hand to her shoulder and looked to Prentiss.

"I'll move the car," She said and went to the car.

JJ and Mrs. Douglass looked up as a clap of thunder echoed over the plains and it began to rain.

"Oh I've got to get them all inside before this storm sets in." Mrs. Douglass said.

"I'll give you a hand," JJ said and followed her to the barn.

Time passed and a white pickup came flying down the driveway. The rain had gotten heavier and the wind was picking up. Adam parked his car outside his mother's house and stopped at the bottom of the steps. She was on the porch on the porch swing. Adam stood at the bottom step and looked up at her.

"Mom…" Adam trailed off.

"Don't you have enough sense to get out of the rain?" Mrs. Douglass asked, not making eye contact with him.

"What are you doing outside it's freezing?" He said as he walked up to her.

"I need to tell you the truth about what happened to Amanda," Mrs. Douglass said.

"I know what happened to Amanda," Adam snarled.

"No you don't and don't you dare talk to me like that!" Mrs. Douglass snapped at him. Adam looked off towards the barn.

"Sit down," Mrs. Douglass told him. Adam reluctantly obeyed and Mrs. Douglass took a deep breath.

Adam listened to his mother recount the truth of what had happened in his family. Adam hung his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I wanted them to know what we went through, they actually looked for those other girls but let Amanda disappear and now you tell me this? Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Adam asked.

"I didn't think it was necessary, I never thought beyond my wildest dreams that you would actually kill someone, kill those innocent children just to make sure you weren't the only one suffering! I was suffering too! My husband abused my child and didn't stop it! Then I had to lie to you, lie to everyone but you don't see me going around killing people who had nothing to do with it!" Mrs. Douglass yelled. Adam put his head in his hands and clawed at his scalp.

"No!" He said.

They both looked up as another car came down the drive way. Adam got to his feet.

"No, Adam, stop!" Mrs. Douglass said to him. Adam didn't listen to her. He ran down the porch but Prentiss stepped out, gun raised. Adam went to run back but JJ was there. Adam jumped off the porch but Hotch and Rossi were out of their car by then, guns raised. Adam stopped and looked back at his mother whom couldn't look at him.

They made the arrest and took Adam back to Boone Police Station.

"I can't believe that! You caught him in one day! I guess you were right about not needing to drop off your bags," Swagler said and shook Hotchs hand.

"I'm glad this case went that smoothly," Hotch said.

"Alright, clean up the mess we've made and we can get back to the airport," Hotch said as they went back into the conference room and cleaned up case files and Chinese takeout as Adam was booked elsewhere in the station.

"Whenever you're ready I'll drive you to the airport," Officer Decker said, peaking his head in.

"Thank You Officer Decker," Hotch said, spotting his go bag. He double checked to make sure everyone was ready before heading outside.

Outside the storm was still rumbling as the temperate dived even lower and the rain began to freeze and mix. Hotch got down the stairs and put his go bag in the back of the SUV. Reid came down the steps and when he took the last step his foot slipped and he fell backwards onto Morgan. Morgan caught him and kept his youngest team mate from falling on his ass.

"You alright?" Morgan asked. Reid tried to act cool as he composed himself.

"Careful bottom step's a bit slick," He said as he continued to the vehicle. Hotch looked around the vehicle and shook his head.

"Thanks for the heads up," Morgan laughed. He stood at the bottom and gave Prentiss and JJ a hand when they got to the bottom. He even offered Rossi a hand.

"Oh my hero, you're such a gentleman," Rossi teased him and he daintily held Morgan's hand. Morgan laughed to himself and shook his head.

They got to the airplane and found their pilot still inside the airport.

"We're ready to take off whenever we can," Hotch greeted him.

"Not tonight agents," The Pilot told them.

"Excuse me?" Hotch asked.

"We are grounded until this storm passes, I can't take off in that. The tarmac is practically a skating rink," The pilot said motioning to the windows. Hotch looked back at his team.

"Can you get me the weather forecast?" Hotch asked him. The Pilot pulled his personal laptop out of his bag and hooked up to the airports wireless network. He turned the monitor to Hotch as he found the local radar.

"That's not good," Hotch said. Morgan looked to Reid and the rest of the team.

"Hotch what's up?" Morgan asked.

"We are stuck for the night, there is a huge snow storm coming in they are calling for 6 to 8 inches," Hotch said.

"It's thundering outside," Morgan argued.

"Actually temperature has nothing to do wit-," Reid began to explain but Morgan raised his hand and glared at Reid daring him to continue. Reid decided it was wise not to continue.

"Are we even going to get out of here tomorrow?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know," Hotch said.

"We still have the reservations for you at the Baymont, I'll come back to pick up your pilot" Officer Decker spoke up. The Pilot shook his head.

"Thank you but I sleep on the plane," He said and Officer Decker nodded.

"Alright, I guess we're hanging around." Hotch said and they all followed him back outside to go get checked in for the night.

Decker drove them to the hotel and there was a squad car in the parking lot.

"You guys can drive this truck until you are ready to leave, just park it at the airport and leave the keys at the desk," Decker said holding out the keys. Hotch took them.

"Alright, thank you Officer Decker," Hotch said.

"If you guys are wanting to go out for dinner, The closest restaurants are all clustered right over there, Pizza Ranch is a buffest pizza and friend chicken restaurant and it's pretty good. There is also pizza hut, Golden Corral, McDonalds, and a Dairy Queen I wouldn't wander any further than that in this weather," Officer Decker said. The team nodded and bid farewell as Officer Decker got out of the SUV and got into his car.

"Let's drop off our bags and then we can decide what we want for dinner," Hotch told them and they all headed inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Hotch yawned as he walked into his room with Rossi. He tossed his go bag on the ground and fell onto a bed.

"Do I really need food?" Hotch asked. Rossi shook his head and tossed his bag on the other bed.

"Yes," Rossi said. Hotch looked up to him and got back to his feet. He double checked his pockets for his wallet and cell phone.

"Alright," He sighed and walked back to the door.

"You don't really have to go Hotch if you watch to get some sleep," Rossi said to him.

"I'll be fine." Hotch said and they met their team in the hotel lobby.

* * *

><p>They ate dinner at the Pizza Ranch across the street. They sat in the private party room because they were such a large group. As everyone was getting up for another round of food Hotch stayed in his seat. He rubbed his eyes and laid his head on his hand. He began to doze.<p>

Hotch walked into the barn with Reid beside him. Hotch saw movement out the corner of his eye. He reached an arm over Reid to move him back but a gun shot rang through the air.

Hotch jumped in his chair and jerked into awareness. He was alone at the table. He looked up to see Morgan and Reid come back with dessert pizza on their plates. Morgan stood as Reid took a seat. Hotch was still wide eyed as he looked around him.

"You ok Hotch?" Morgan asked. Hotch took a deep breath and looked to Morgan.

"I'm fine, what is that?" Hotch asked looked at Morgans plate.

"Cactus bread," Morgan said and sat down.

"What the hell is Cactus bread?" Hotch questioned irritably. Morgan shrugged and dug in.

Once the team had finished eating they all bundled back up to drive back to the hotel. They walked outside to find it snowing heavily, two inches already on the ground.

"Remind me never to move to Iowa," Prentiss said looking around them. Outside the door was a stature of a rearing horse with snow covering it. Rossi smirked to himself and gathered snow in his hands. He made a snowball and launched it through the air at Morgan.

It hit the profiler in the back of his head.

"Oh no you didn't!" Morgan said and turned around. He saw Prentiss standing next to Rossi laughing, Rossi looked at Prentiss with an eyebrow raised and successfully shifted the blame to her.

"Think that's funny? Morgan said and gathered snow from the ground.

"Don't! no!" Prentiss protested but Morgan threw the ball at her. Prentiss ducked and it hit Reid whom was standing behind her.

"Hey!" Reid cried out. It only took a minute before every single one of them were involved in the fight. They ran through the parking lot taking snow from cars, the ground, any where they could. Hotch watched the team as he walked to the SUV.

"Hotch!" JJ yelled. Hotch turned as was ambushed as a shower of snowball cascaded upon him. Hotch hid his head in his arms until it stopped. He then picked up two handfuls of snow and joined his team with a smile on his face.

It didn't take very long before they all got soaked, Reid looked like a drowned rat and Morgan made sure he knew it. Rossi called for them to all get back in the car and had Morgan drive. He grew up in Chicago and learned how to drive in such conditions.

* * *

><p>Hotch threw his wet clothes over the door to the shower . He pulled on an FBI t-shirt and his bowers. He walked back out into the room and crawled into the bed. Rossi was sprawled out and watching the local news. Hotch crawled to the edge of the bed and rummaged through his go bag. He found a pill bottle and retrieved a pill from it. He also got a bottle of water and took the pill. Rossi saw it out the corner of his eye but didn't say anything.<p>

"Good night," Hotch said and got comfortable. Rossi smiled.

"Good night Aaron," Rossi said and turned the volume down so Hotch could sleep.

Rossi was distracted from the television when he heard Hotchs breathing become ragged. He looked over to Hotch. Hotch began to jerk his head from side to side. Rossi looked down to Hotchs hand, he was holding it like he had a gun in his hand with his finger on the trigger. His hand flexed and moved from side to side. Rossi looked back to the television. He was brought back to Hotch when he began to groan in his sleep.

Rossi got up and sat on the bed next to Hotch.

"Aaron," Rossi whispered. Aarons breathing became faster.  
>"M….Mo….MORGAN! MORGAN!" Hotch yelled and began to thrash. Rossi got a hold on his shoulders and shook him.<p>

"Aaron!" Rossi yelled and tried to wake his friend.

"Aaron wake up!" Rossi tried. Hotch jumped and opened his eyes. He fought Rossi but Rossi held firm.

"Aaron its me!" Rossi said and Hotch actually looked at him. He began to calm as he caught his breath.

"Morgan…Morgan…where's Morgan?" He asked.

"He's across the hall asleep, He's safe it was a dream," Rossi told him. Hotch looked around the room.

Again it was so real. Rossi stayed next to him.

"What happened ?" Rossi asked.

"It was a dream, it was nothing…." Hotch tried to explained, his annoyance growing. There was a knock on the door. Rossi got up and Hotch sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes.

Rossi opened the door and found Morgan on the other side.

"Everything ok?" Morgan asked as he stepped in.

"Yes, sorry Morgan," Hotch said from the bed. Morgan walked up to the end of the bed.

"I hear you hollering my name through the wall and nothing's up?" Morgan asked putting his hands on his hips.

"It was just a nightmare, I am sorry Derek," Hotch said.

"Is that why you weren't sleeping last night?" Morgan asked. Hotch nodded.

"I have some sleeping pills in my bag, I have trouble sleeping in any bed that's not mine." Morgan offered. Hotch shook his head.

"I'll be fine," Hotch said sternly.

"Alright, try to get some sleep man," Morgan said. Hotch nodded as Morgan left the room.

"You sure you're ok?" Rossi asked. Hotch ran his fingers through his hair and looked towards the curtain covered window.

"I just don't know what could be causing these dreams," Hotch replied. Rossi shrugged as he sat down.

"Has anything been on your mind lately?" Rossi asked. Hotch shrugged and shook his head. He just laid back down and watched television with Rossi. When Rossi picked up the remote to turn the television off Hotch rolled over and tried to sleep but he just couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. He got comfortable and laid there all night not really having a grasp on time.

It was around 3 a.m. when he finally gave up. He grabbed his go back, got dressed, grabbed his room key, and went out into the hall. He came down to the lobby and found it to be deserted. He walked to the door and stepped outside. It was out there he found a man shoveling the sidewalk and another the parking lot. It had stopped snowing and the moon was starting to peak through the clouds. The wind swooped by and it was a crisp, bitter cold. Hotch leaned against the building and took a deep breathe.

"Sir, did you need something?" The man shoveling the sidewalk asked.

"No, thank you, I just couldn't sleep," He said. The man nodded and continued with his work. Hotch looked up to the highway as a plow truck drove by spraying brine on the road as they passed.

"They don't waste any time around here do they?" Hotch said. The man looked back up at him.

"Oh they've been going all night. We just waited to shovel until it stopped snowing so we only had to do it once," He answered. Hotch nodded again.

Hotch stood there and watched the skies until he saw the sun begin to peak over the eastern horizon. He got close to dozing off but every time he lost his balance he woke himself up.

"Have you been out here all night?" Morgan asked walking up behind him. Hotch looked back at him.

"No," Hotch answered through a yawn. Morgan stepped up to him and put his hand against Hotch's cheek.

"You are freezing, seriously, what is up? Why can't you sleep?" Morgan asked. Hotch shrugged.

"I don't know, if it were just nightmares I would put up with it, at least I would be sleeping but these dreams are exhausting." Hotch said.

"Well come back inside before you freeze to death," Morgan said and Hotch stood up off the wall and followed Morgan inside.

"Maybe this one horse town has a doctor you can talk to, maybe you've got a chemical imbalance or something," Morgan said as they walked across the lobby.

"Woodward was the one horse town and I just had my yearly physical a week ago you think something would have come up during that," Hotch said as they found the cafeteria.

"I thought you already had that," Morgan said taking a seat at an empty table.

"It's a few months early but that just means I got it over with quicker," Hotch said. Morgan nodded. Hotch walked to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup.

"You really want that? I thought your goal was to sleep," Morgan said. Hotch shook his head.

"No, I can't risk closing my eyes, it as if I don't even need to go into R.E.M. to have a nightmare," Hotch said as he sat down across from Morgan.

"Ok Hotch, something is wrong, Do you have the keys to the car? I want to take you to a doctor," Morgan said. Hotch shook his head.

"I'd rather just wait until we got back to D.C." Hotch said. Morgan just looked at him.

"Hotch, there's no guarantee we are going to get off the ground today," Morgan said.

"Just like there is no guarantee the doctors are going to be in their offices," Hotch said.

"Oh please Hotch, we are in Iowa how many stories have you heard of doctors making house calls in three feet of snow?" Morgan asked. Hotch shook his head and took a drink.

"I'll just wait until we get back," Hotch said. Morgan shook his own head and got up to make himself a waffle.

Hotch rubbed his face and paused when he felt his hands were wet. He looked down at them and drew in a sharp breath, they were covered in blood. He reached for a napkin but when he went to wipe his hands they were clean. He wadded the napkin up and threw it aside. He took a deep drink of coffee and found his phone. He called the pilot.

"Hey, This is Agent Hotchner, is there any chance of us getting off the ground today?" He asked as Morgan sat down.

"Really, that's great news, see you then," Hotch said and hung up.

"We'll have clearance to leave around noon," Hotch said to Morgan.

"Good, then you go straight to the doctors," Morgan said.

"I'll set up an appointment after I pick up Jack from school," Hotch said as he texted his sister in law that he would be home that night. Morgan nodded.

"You think you can stay awake to drive?" Morgan asked.

"I can't even close my eyes Morgan, but trust me I won't take chances with Jack in the car," Hotch said. Morgan nodded again and began to eat.

* * *

><p>Hotch couldn't have been more grateful when the plane landed. He had once or twice dozed but never got more that a few minutes of sleep before jerking from her dreams. Hotch managed to drive to Jacks school. He stood outside his car and waited for Jack to come outside. He spotted his son and waved. Jack ran to his father and Hotch picked him up. Hotch paused half way up and almost dropped Jack. He muscles were weak or Jack gained fifty bounds in a day.<p>

"Wow, buddy what has your Aunt Jessica been feeding you?" Hotch laughed.

"Mac n' Cheese," Jack laughed and hugged his fathers neck.

"Daddy, did the unsub punch you in the eyes?" Jack asked.

"Unsub? Man, I have to stop talking work around you, you're sounding like an FBI agent and no the unsub didn't punch me, why do you ask?" Hotch asked.

"You've got black eyes," Jack said and gently wiped under Hotchs eyes.

"Oh no, buddy, I'm just really tired, I didn't sleep very well while I was gone," Hotch said.

"Did you have bad dreams again?" Jack asked.

"No, I just missed you," Hotch said and turned to the car. He opened the door and got Jack inside.

"I missed you too Daddy, did you get the unsub?" Jack asked as Hotch buckled him in.

"We did, did you have a good day at school?" Hotch asked.

"I did," Jack answered. Hotch couldn't help but laugh as he shut the door and got in the car.

Hotch sat in the drivers seat and paused for a minute. He lost track of what he was doing.

"What are we having for dinner?" Jack asked and Hotch shook his head. He started the car and looked at Jack through the rear view window.

"What are you in the mood for?" Hotch asked and looked into the mirrors to make sure he could pull out of his space.

"Uhm,…Chicken and rice," jack answered.

"What?" Hotch asked him confused.

"For Dinner, Chicken and rice," Jack said. Hotch shook his head again.

"I'm sorry buddy, I need to go to bed early tonight," Hotch said. Jack laughed as Hotch began to drive home.

"I was supposed to do something after I picked you up," Hotch said as he drove.

"Get food?" Jack asked.

"Nope," Hotch said.

"Paper work?" Jack asked. Hotch laughed.

"Always but that's not it," Hotch answered.

"I don't know," Jack said.

"Thanks for trying," Hotch smiled.

They arrived home and Hotch went to get on his feet and swayed as a dizzy spell hit him. He grabbed the car and shook his head. He waited for it to pass before shutting the door.

"Doctors appointment," Hotch finally remembered. He went around the car and let Jack out.

"Do you have any homework?" Hotch asked.

"Yep," Jack answered.

"Alright, you get started on that and I will get started on dinner," Hotch said as they started up the stairs to their apartment. Jack ran ahead and Hotch found his legs to have gotten very heavy. Jack stopped at the top of the stairs.

"You ok Daddy?" He asked.

"Fine, Jack," Hotch said as he caught up with his son. He was flat out, out of breathe by time he got to the top, Those stairs had never bothered him before

They got into their apartment and Jack went to the coffee table in front of the television. Jack emptied his back pack on the table and began to organize what he needed for his homework. He looked over his shoulder and saw his Dad gathering what he needed for dinner.

Jack got started on his math homework as he smelled the chicken beginning to cook. He listened to his dad work in the kitchen as he worked through several questions. Jack jumped when he heard a crash behind him.

"Daddy, what was that?" Jack asked, still looking down at his homework.

"Daddy?" Jack asked again. When Hotch still didn't answer Jack turned around. He didn't see his Dad and got to his feet.

"Where'd you go?" Jack asked as he walked around the kitchen island. He found Hotch on the ground unconscious.

"Daddy?" Jack asked and sat next to Hotch. He shook him and Hotch didn't respond.

"DADDY!" Jack yelled, he looked up around the apartment and tried to think of what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Morgan double checked himself before he made a move to leave. Paperwork was taken care of, he had his keys, wallet, phone, and he put on his coat. He picked up his bag and headed for Penelope's office.

"Hey sexy, you ready for diner?' Morgan asked. Garcia smiled up at him and grabbed her bag.

"I am my chocolate god," Garcia smiled.

Morgan smiled as he shook his head and looked down to his side as his phone went off, the ring tone told him it was Hotch.

"Woman, you are some kind of crazy," Morgan said as he pulled the device out and answered it.

"You better be at the doctors," Morgan answered the phone.

"Uncle Derek?" A childs voice greeted him.

"Jack? What are you doing with your Dads phone little man?" Morgan asked as he walked with Garcia out into the hallway.

"He fell," Jack answered.

"What do you mean he fell?" Morgan asked stopping in his tracks. Rossi, whom was on his way out, paused next to them.

"He was cooking dinner and he fell, He won't wake up!" Jack said, Morgan could tell the kid was panicking.

"What's going on?" Rossi asked Garcia.

"I think something's up with Hotch," Garcia said.

"Ok, Ok calm down" Morgan said. Rossi reached over and put Morgans phone on speaker.

"Why won't he wake up? I don't want him to go with Mommy yet!" Jack cried over the phone. Garcia put a hand to her mouth.

"He's not going anywhere kid, I'm on my way just stay on the phone with me ok?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan! What's going on?" Rossi asked, getting quickly agitated with the situation.

"It sounds like Hotch collapsed," Morgan said and Garcia gasped as they listened to Jack call out to his Daddy who didn't respond. A high pitched beeping came over the back ground.

"Is that a smoke alarm?" Rossi asked.

"Sounds like it, he said Hotch…was cooking dinner! Jack! look up at the stove, is the food on fire?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah," Jack answered. Rossi leaned forward.

"Jack this is Rossi, you remember me?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah,"

"Good, I want you to look under the kitchen sink and grab the orange box, can you do that?" Rossi asked. It took a moment but Jack came back.

"I have it," Jack said.

"Open it and pour it into the pan that is on fire," Rossi told him.

"I did it, the fires gone," Jack said a few moments later.

"Good job Jack, You are doing great, your Dad will be so proud of you, Now look at the dials on the front of the stove, make sure all the red dots are at the very top," Rossi told him.

"Ok,"

"Jack is there a lot of smoke in the air?" Rossi asked.

"Kinda,"

"Alright kiddo, you are going great. Now lay down on the ground next to him, We're coming to help you Jack, We'll be there soon so just hang tight and stay on the phone with your Uncle Derek," Rossi said.

"Ok,"

Derek took it off speaker and put the phone to his ear.

"Should I call an ambulance to the house?" Garcia asked.

"We'll let you know, I'm driving," Rossi said and Morgan went with him.

* * *

><p>Morgan and Rossi came to Hotch's door and walked right in. There was still smoke in the air as they came in.<p>

"Jack?" Morgan called out.

"Here," Jack answered and both men walked around the kitchen island. Jack was laying down on the ground curled up next to Hotch, his little hands were fidgeting with the end of Hotch's tie. Morgan and Rossi knelt next to Hotch.

"Good job little man," Morgan said and rubbed Jacks back.

"Oh, that noise has got to go," Rossi said and opened one of the cabinets. He pulled out a pizza pan and Morgan went to open the windows. Rossi flapped fresh air up to the device as Morgan knelt back down next to Hotch and felt for a pulse. The beeping stopped and Rossi set the pan on the counter. He made sure the stove was off before he knelt next to Hotch and gentle shook him.

"Aaron!" Rossi tried but Hotch didn't respond at all. Rossi put a hand over Hotchs mouth.

"He's really hot!" Jack said, still not having moved. Morgan put a hand to Hotchs forehead.

"You're not kidding buddy, how about you run to the bathroom, get a washcloth, and soak it in cold water for him?" Morgan asked. Jack nodded and got up. Once he left Rossi looked to Morgan.

"Morgan, he's barely breathing," Rossi said as they rolled him onto his back.

"His pulse is weak too," Morgan said.

"What's been going on with him?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know, he said he couldn't sleep before we left, he didn't sleep while we were gone, something about nightmares," Morgan said.

"What can cause severe nightmares?" Rossi asked.

"I was thinking a chemical imbalance," Morgan said. Rossi looked at him.

"He took something at the hotel, a prescription., I'm wondering if that's a side effect. Some side effects are absolutely ridiculous these days," Rossi said. Morgan stood up and spotted Hotchs go bag by the door. He walked over to it as Jack came back into the kitchen.

Rossi took the rag and wiped it over and under Hotchs neck before folding it and placing it on Hotchs forehead. Morgan had opened his phone and dialed for an ambulance.

"A 38 year old white male, he is unresponsive and has taken Dileraquil, No not an overdose but he has been taking this prescription for about a week," Morgan said as he read from the bottle he found in Hotchs bag.

"Alright," Morgan said and hung up.

"They are on their way," Morgan said.

"Call Garcia I want to know everything there is to know about that pill!" Rossi said. Morgan nodded and got on the phone again.

"You think Daddy's doctor was an unsub?" Jack asked.

"I don't know Jack but his medicine shouldn't make him sick," Rossi said and put a hand on Jacks shoulder. Rossi just about jumped out of his skin when Hotch drew in a sudden breathe. Hotch began to pant as he opened his eyes.

"Easy Aaron," Rossi said.

"Daddy!" Jack called to him.

"…Jack? Jack! Where's Jack?" He asked.

"He's right here," Rossi said.

"Jack are you ok?" Hotch asked. Jack nodded.

"What….What happened?" Hotch asked.

"You- Hotch?" Rossi asked as Hotch looked over to Jack and reached up to him. Hotch dropped his hand as he began to loose consciousness again. He tried to fight it but he became rigid again.

"Daddy?" Jack questioned, tears in his eyes.

"It's ok Jack," Rossi said and tried to keep him calm.

Morgan paced the dining room as he called Penelope.

"Oh Hot Mamma, tell me you are near a computer!" Morgan said as he heard Garcia pick up.

"Uh after that sudden departure you bet your sweet bottom, what do you need? Wait first how's Hotch?" Garcia asked.

"He's still unconscious, ambulance is on its way, but what I need from you is everything you've got on a drug called Dileraquil," Morgan said.

"Okay…let's see," Garcia trailed off, Morgan could hear her typing away in the background.

"Oh jeez," Garcia said.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"It was rejected by the FDA and is now illegal," Garcia said.

"What!" Morgan asked an looked back over to Hotch and Rossi.

"Yeah, it was rejected because the side effects were too severe," Garcia answered.

"What were the side effects?" Morgan asked.

"Severe nightmares so bad that people would refuse to go to sleep and suffer sleep deprivation there were even deaths. The poor people who took it long enough developed permanent psychosis," Garcia explained.

"How long is too long?" Morgan asked.

"The people that received an all expenses paid trip to the looney lounge had taken it for months before they finally dropped their baskets but hey good news their blood pressure is and will be perfect for the rest of their psychotic lives," Garcia answered.

"Hotch has only been taking it a week," Morgan said.

"Well that's good news," Garcia replied.

"Garcia I want you to find out how Hotch could have gotten these pills, I want every spec of dirt on his doctor! And get everyone else back in on this," Morgan practically growled as he glared down at the bottle.

"Back in a flash my love," Garcia said and hung up the phone. Morgan hung up and walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Emily got out of her car and scrambled for her phone as it went off, nearly dropping everything she had in the process.<p>

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, Garcia just called me. Something's happened to Hotch," It was JJ.

"Jesus, not again!" Prentiss said and threw everything back across her car into the passenger seat.

"Yeah, the story so far is that he somehow got a hold of some illegal drugs…" JJ said.

"Wait, what? Are you saying Hotch tried to kill himself?" Emily asked.

"Oh no! sorry, I guess that does sound kind of bad." JJ answered.

"Just a little,' Emily laughed.

"No, he got prescribed some bad meds," JJ corrected herself.

"Ok, what do we know about the doctor?" Emily asked as she shut the door are turned her car back on to go back to the office.

"Well Garcia is still digging and apparently Morgan and Rossi are fuming. They can't get a hold of Jacks Aunt to watch him at the hospital. I am picking up Henry and heading to the hospital. " JJ said.

"I'll keep you company, Where's Reid?" Emily asked.

"He is meeting up with Morgan and Rossi to go talk to the doctor when we relieve them from child duty," JJ said.

"Oh so the men get to go play detective while the women babysit?" Emily asked. JJ laughed.

"Well you can go with them, but I have to get Henry because Will is in New Orleans. Henry and Jack can't exactly go into the field with us," JJ said. Emily laughed.

"I'll meet you at the hospital," Emily said and hung up.

* * *

><p>"Talk to me Momma," Morgan said when Garcia called him. He was pacing the hospital lobby.<p>

"Ok, We have one Doctor William Jauron and I can't find any dirt, nothing. He graduated with honors, he doesn't gamble, he doesn't drink, he doesn't smoke, he doesn't have any malpractice suits against him, and according to his face book and twitter pages he's just a sweetheart family man. Just about every entery is about his wife and kids." Garcia said.

"Oh Baby you're letting me down," Morgan said.

"Sorry, sugar but that's it," Garcia told him.

"How long has he been Hotchs doctor?" Morgan asked.

"I'll find out, anything else?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah, find out why Hotch had his physical early," Morgan said.

"I'll get back you," Garcia said and hung up.

Morgan looked towards the door as Prentis and JJ came in.

"My God woman, what are feeding that child, he gets bigger and bigger every time I see him," Morgan said with a smile and took Henry from his coworker.

"I know don't remind me," JJ pouted and played with Henrys shirt.

"Hi Derek," Henry said.

"Hello Little man, you need to stop growing, I think your mom wants you to stay her little baby," Morgan said. Henry shook his head.

"I wanna be a big kid," The three old said. Morgan laughed.

"Oh I'm sure you will be! Come on Hotchs room is this way," Morgan said and led them through the hospital.

They found Hotch fast asleep in a hospital bed and Jack was up on the bed curled up against him.

"Hey Jack, how is he?" Emily said, walking up to the bed and rubbing the seven year olds shoulder.

"He's sleeping, the doctors said he'll be ok," Jack answered her.

"That's great news, do you mind if JJ, Henry, and I kept you company while Rossi, Morgan, and Reid go figure out what happened?" Emily asked. Jack nodded.

"That's fine," Jack said.

"Thank you," Emily said and sat down.

"Alright we'll call you when we figure something out," Morgan said as he stepped outside, Rossi and Reid followed him.

* * *

><p>"What did Garcia say?" Rossi asked and the three of them got into a SUV.<p>

"Just that the doctor is squeaky clean, she said his has a facebook page," Morgan said.

"On it," Reid said from the back seat and pulled out his phone. Morgan found his phone when he heard it going off.

"Yes, baby girl?" Morgan asked, putting the phone on speaker.

"Ok, Hotchs normal doctor, Dr. Wolfe is on vacation, Dr. Jauron filled in. I can't find an actual reason why Hotchs physical was moved up, it was just in his schedule. I've already sent you the address to the doctors office and I called, Dr. Jauron is still there," Garcia said.

"Thank you, honey," Morgan said and hung up as Rossi got the address from his phone and put it in the navigation unit in the dash board.


	6. Chapter 6

Morgan parked the S.U.V. and got out with Rossi and Reid.

"Did you get anything from his facebook page?" Morgan asked.

"All updates stopped two days before Hotch's physical," Reid said. Morgan opened the door to the building and went straight to the receptionist.

"We need to speak with Dr. Jauron, Now!" Morgan said, flashing his badge.

"He's in the back," The receptionist said. Morgan looked to the door and opened it before the nurse could come around. Rossi and Reid kept up with him.

Morgan started checking rooms until he found and office area and a man jotting down notes. He looked extremely disheveled.

"You Dr. Jauron?" Morgan asked. The man jumped and looked at them.

"Yes, who are you?" He asked.

"FBI," Rossi answered.

"No! Damnit! He said no cops! He's going to kill them!" Dr. Jauron answered.

"Woah woah woah, from the top," Morgan said.

"A while ago I got a phone call that my daughter, Grace, had skipped school. I dropped her off myself, I went to leave and go down to the school to find out how they lost my kid and I was ambushed in the parking lot. This guy in a mask pulled me into a van. My daughter was inside tied up. He gave me a date, a name, and told me to prescribe Dileraquil. I told him it was illegal and he said that wasn't a problem. He still has Grace. He said he wasn't going to release her until his plan went off successfully. That if he even suspected the Feds were on to him he would kill her!" Jaruron explained, he was on the verge of collapse by then.

"He wasn't worried about Hotch taking his prescription to a pharmacy," Rossi looked to Morgan.

"How did he know which pharmacy Hotch used?" Morgan asked.

"He gave me the pharmacy too. I told Agent Hotchner that this pharmacy was the only one with his prescription in stock," Jauron said and rummaged through his pile of papers and retrieved a post it note. Morgan took it.

"Excuse me," Morgan said and stepped out into the hallway.

"Did you get a license plate number?" Rossi asked. Jauron shook his head.

"How did he get you into a van without anyone noticing?" Reid asked.

"I park behind the building in the shade, He parked right next to me and yanked me backwards as I tried to unlock my door," He answered.

"Do you always park in the same spot?" Reid asked. Jauron nodded .

"Is the spot next to you always empty?" Reid asked. Jauron shook his head.

"Amy is usually parked there but she was on vacation. That's why I saw Agent Hotchner at all. I've seen him a few times in passing but he was Amy's patient," Jauron said.

"Is, he's still alive," Rossi said.

* * *

><p>Morgan waited for Garcia to pick up.<p>

"Yeah sugar?" Garcia greeted.

"Ok, Baby girl, I need you to look into a pharmacy. I need background checks and dig up all the dirt you can on everyone. I also need the security feed, everything. Find Hotch on the tapes and get back to me," Morgan said.

"Alrighty hit me with an address Mon Cheri," Garcia said and Morgan gave it to her.

* * *

><p>Morgan stood outside the s.u.v. as Reid sat inside it with the door open. Rossi stood next to Morgan.<p>

"He's organized if he could snag a kid after her father drops her off at school and be back in his parking lot to snag him. He's had her for almost two weeks now, the statistics are not in her favor," Morgan said.

"He's going through a lot of trouble to kill Hotch when a bullet would just be a lot easier," Rossi said.

"He doesn't want anyone to know it's him," Morgan said.

"Not many unsubs don't want credit," Rossi said. Morgan phone went off and he answered it.

"Talk to me baby girl," Morgan said putting it on speaker phone.

"Ok, I found Hotch on the security camera and his prescription was waiting for him. The clerk just picked it up off the shelf and handed it to him. I ,being the smart little cookie that I am, rewinded the tape and found out who put it on the shelf. A one Miss Melony Huggard and she is not a pharmacist. She's an assistant." Garcia said.

"She have kids? This unsub is holding loved ones hostage," Rossi asked.

"No, no kids but she is about to start her shift." Garcia said.

"Thank you baby girl," Morgan said and hung up. They got into the vehicle and Morgan drove.

* * *

><p>They went to the pharmacy and Rossi flashed his badge at the cashier at the front door. Morgan looked around the store and back into the actual pharmacy. A woman made eye contact with him. She looked to Rossi and saw the badge. She bolted.<p>

Morgan darted after her and Reid followed Morgan but Rossi looked to the cashier.

"Where do the employees park?" Rossi asked.

"Along the side of the building," The cashier said and Rossi ran for the door.

Melony got outside and ran around the corner trying to get to her car but stopped when she found Rossi there with a gun.

"We just have a few questions," Rossi said. Melony stopped and looked behind her. Morgan and Reid were there, their guns raised.

"What?" She growled, putting her hands on her head. Morgan came up behind her and moved her against the building.

"Does the name Aaron Hotchner ring a bell?" Rossi asked. Melony and slammed her fists back against the wall.

"I knew it!" She growled.

"Easy, just start talking. Where did you get the pills?" Morgan demanded as the agents put their guns away.

"They guy in the ski mask but after that I plead the fifth!" Melony said.

"What did the guy in the ski mask do?" Rossi asked. Melony looked to him.

"He cornered me, threatened me, gave me the pills, and told me what to do with them. That's it!" She said.

"Then why plead the fifth? You were threatened, but then again that doesn't make any sense. I'm guessing it's about what he threatened you with. Are you stealing and selling drugs from the pharmacy?" Reid asked. Melony's mouth dropped as she looked between all three of them.

"Oh that's a big fat yes," Morgan said reading her body language. Melony kept her mouth shut.

"If you tell us everything you can remember about the guy in the mask we won't tell your boss you're stealing," Rossi said.

"Really?" Melony asked.

"We're chasing down a murderer who's going after an FBI agent, we don't give a damn about you selling vicodin under the table," Rossi told her.

"Those pills killed him? I didn't know what they were. The guy just gave them to me. I'm not actually a pharmacist I clean and organize and get everything ready for the morning."Melony told them.

"Get to the guy, give us every detail," Morgan said.

"Bought your height but his build," Melony said and nodded to Reid.

"White, he had blonde hairs poking down through the eye holes in the mask but the ID on his belt had a picture of a guy with black hair," She said.

"ID? Did you get a name?" Morgan asked. Melony shook her head.

"No, but it was a hospital ID and the guy in the photo had a very square jaw, I couldn't tell if it was him because of the mask." Melony said.

"Anything else?" Morgan asked. Melony shook her head.

"Alright get out of here," Morgan said and Melony took the opportunity to run from them when Morgan stepped aside.

"This unsub is way too organized to leave any form of identification out to be seen." Reid said.

"It was a message to us, he's blackmailing someone in a hospital too," Rossi said as Morgan pulled out his phone again.

* * *

><p>JJ held Henry against her. Little man was fast asleep. Hotch had woken up once. He seemed disoriented but once JJ and Prentiss convinced him everything was ok he relaxed. He put his black boxer briefs back on, resituated himself so Jack could sleep next to him, and as if someone put a sedative in his IV he fell asleep in the blink of an eye.<p>

Prentiss came into the room with two cups of coffee. She quietly shut the door behind her and sat down next to JJ. Prentiss looked to Hotch.

"Where's Jack?" She whispered.

"Right next to his Daddy. He's tucked in tight" JJ answered. Prentiss had to lift the sheet to see Jack.

"He's so cute, you know JJ we can used our coats to make him a bed in the bathtub," Prentiss said as JJ tried to resituate Henry.

"That actually sounds like a good idea," JJ said and got to her feet. Prentiss set the drinks down and quietly got the bathroom door opened. She got the coats and set them on the side of the tub as she felt her phone vibrated.

"Prentiss," she answered and made the makeshift bed as she listened to Morgan.

"Are you sure?" Prentiss asked as JJ laid Henry down.

"No we haven't seen anyone like that. Alright," Prentiss hung up.

"What is it?" JJ asked.

"The Unsub may be coming back after Hotch. I've got a basic description of him," Prentiss said.

"Emily we have the kids," JJ said, her heart leapt as she looked down at Henry.

"Which is why I'm going to go ask questions, see if the other nurses or doctors recognize that description. Better you stay here with Hotch and incase Henry wakes up you're here," Emily said.

"Emily, I'm unarmed. I always leave my guns in the lock box when I'm around Henry. I don't want a fire fight erupting around my son!" JJ said. Prentiss lifted her foot onto the counter and pulled a gun from her ankle.

"Here," Prentiss gave her the gun. JJ looked to Henry as she quickly hid the gun on her person.

"Everything's going to be ok, just let them sleep and I'll be right back." Prentiss said and quickly left the hospital room. She made her way to the nurse's station. The halls were empty, it was late.

"Hi, I was wondering do you have any male nurses working, white, tall, black hair, very distinguished jaw?" Prentiss repeated the description she had been given.

"Sounds like Liam," The young woman said, behind the desk.

"Do you know where I can find him?" Prentiss asked.

"He should be down the hall," The nurse pointed and Prentiss thanked her before walking down the hall. She checked rooms as she walked the long corridor. She glanced ahead and saw him.

"Liam?" She asked. He quickly hid something in his pocket.

"Can I help you?" He asked. Prentiss pulled out her badge.

"I'd like to ask you a fe-," Prentiss was cut off by him darting down the hall. Emily ran after him and he didn't get far. She got him by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall. She flipped him around and pulled out her gun.

"People are trying to sleep, so how about you be quiet and empty your pockets," Emily said. He obeyed and held out a bottle of medicine and a rather fat syringe. Prentiss took them and set them on a tray table that was a few feet away.

"Alright turn around," She said and pulled her cuff from the back of her belt. She cuffed him and sat him on the ground. She retrieved the medicine and read the label as she called Reid.

"Hey Reid,I what is sodium pento…barbital used for?" Prentiss asked as she read the label.

"Sodium Pentobarbital is most commonly used to euthanize animals but it can also be used as a preoperative anesthetic and can be used to treat seizures," Reid regurgitated information. Prentiss looked at the syringe, it had some in it.

"What would 60ml do?" Prentiss asked.

"Kill about five people or get a horse ready for surgery," Reid answered her.

"Found your nurse, I have him in custody," Prentiss said.

"Alright we're almost there," Reid said and hung up. Prentiss hung up her phone.

"He has my wife, she's pregnant!" Liam said from the ground. Prentiss just pulled him to his feet and make him walk down closer to Hotch's room.

* * *

><p>Reid hung up and looked to Morgan and Rossi.<p>

"Emily got the guy on the ID, she caught him with a vial and syringe of Sodium Pentobarbital," Reid said.

"Is that stuff easy to get?" Morgan asked, looking into the rear view mirror.

"No actually, it is highly regulated," Reid answered.

"Ten bucks says he blackmailed a vet," Rossi replied. Morgan nodded in agreement.

"I also bet he's watching to make sure this goes smoothly, if nothing else to know if he needs to kill his hostage or not," Rossi thought out loud.

"If he hasn't already," Morgan said.

"I don't think so, I think he keeps making contact to keep the doctor and the girl at the pharmacy in line," Rossi said.

"If he is watching, he knows the nurse failed. He may try to go after Hotch himself," Reid said in the back. Morgan thought about it and pushed on the gas. Reid grabbed his holy shit handle and said nothing.

* * *

><p>JJ sat on the edge of the tub so she could keep an eye on both boys but it not a tactically sound location.<p>

"I'm sorry Jack," JJ said to herself as she got up to move the child into the bathroom with Henry. JJ instinctively shut the door behind her as she walked around the bed. She pulled back she sheet and got her hands around Jack as the door opened. She let go of him and leaned over to get a better view.

JJ looked up and saw a blonde haired doctor step in.

"How's it going?" The doctor asked as he came up to the bed, his hands behind his back.

"Oh fine, little guy is just worried about his Dad," JJ said as she reached down for Jack again.

"He should be," He said and pulled a gun out from behind him. JJ reached to her hip as the man pulled the trigger and shot her.

The report woke Hotch out of a dead sleep and he jolted. Jack woke up and looked up at the man as JJ collapsed to the floor. Jack crawled up and laid down across his father's chest as Hotch tried to focus his eyes.

"Move kid!" The man growled. Jack didn't moved and the man tried point the gun at Hotch's head. Jack crawled up and protected Hotch's face.

"Jack?" Hotch questioned.

"No you can't hurt my daddy!" Jack yelled over his shoulder. Hotch got his eyes to focus and looked over Jack's shoulder.

"Have it your way," The man said and put the nose of the barrel between Jack's shoulder blades. A shot that would kill them both. Hotch's instincts kicked in as he grabbed the gun and pushed it to the side. A gun shot went off. Both Jack and Hotch flinched at the sound but neither of them was hurt. Hotch looked up to see the man had been thrown backwards against the door to the bathroom, holding it closed, and Hotch still had the gun in his hand. He pointed it down at the man but the gunshot to the chest quickly rendered him lifeless.

"JJ what's going on?" Hotch asked. JJ didn't answer.

"JJ?" Hotch asked and looked back.

"JJ!" Hotch gasped and turned Jacks head away when he saw JJ was wounded.

"Jack go get help," Hotch said, lifting his son over the side panel on the bed and directed him towards the door. Jack ran as Hotch turned back to JJ. Hotch pulled the tubes out of his arm and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He put his feet on the ground and tried to stand, his muscles were weak and he let himself fall down next to JJ.

Hotch rolled her over and found the bullet wound. He pulled off his hospital gown, wadded it up, and used it to press down on the wound.

"OFFICER DOWN! SOMEBODY HELP!" Hotch yelled towards the door, trying to ignore the sense of déjà vu creeping up his spine. He looked down to JJ and pulled the hair from her face.

"JJ speak to me," Hotch said and gently shook her. JJ opened her eyes and looked up to Hotch.

"Henry….Henry's in the bathroom," She said. Hotch nodded.

"We'll get him," Hotch said.

"Jack stay out here," Prentiss said outside the room. She came in with two nurses behind her. Prentiss cleared the room and checked the man against the door. The nurses came in and one rushed to JJ.

"He's Dead," Prentiss said and the second nurse went to JJ as well.

"E.R.'s already on the way." The nurse told Hotch as she took over for him. Prentiss walked around the bed to help Hotch get to his feet.

"Henry's in the bathroom," Hotch said and used the bed to support himself as he walked to the bathroom door. Prentiss walked behind him to make sure he didn't fall but she paused and looked down to JJ.

Hotch pushed the man aside and opened the door. He found Henry crying in the tub.

"Mommy," Henry cried out.

"Come on Buddy, it's going to be ok, close your eyes," Hotch said but Henry wasn't having it so Hotch grabbed JJ's jacket and drapped it over Henrys head as he picked the toddler up and carried him from the bathroom. Prentiss walked next to Hotch and held the jacket down as Henry tried to pull it off.

They got out into the hallway and Prentiss reached out to Jack.

"Come on Jack," Prentiss said and pulled him out of the way as two EMTs came running down the hallway with a gurney.

"Here," Prentiss took Henry as Hotch reached to the wall.

"Daddy?" Jack asked, grabbing Hotch's hand.

"I'm ok Jack, I'm just tired." Hotch said as he sank down to the ground. Prentiss made sure Henry couldn't see anything when they took JJ down the hall just as quickly as they had appeared.

* * *

><p>Morgan, Rossi and Reid waited for the elevator. The door opened and the EMT's rushed through them barely giving the agents the opportunity to get out of the way.<p>

"JJ?" Reid gasped when he recognized the patient. Morgan looked to Rossi.

"Go Reid! Keep us updated," Morgan said.

"I'll go with him," Rossi said and they both followed the EMTs. Morgan got on the elevator and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this took so long I've been working on my book and I'm published! .com/3787911 I'm so excited!


	7. Chapter 7

Morgan stepped off the elevator and noticed nurses ushering people back into their rooms. He walked down the hall and found Prentiss trying to sooth a still crying Henry and Hotch on the ground in nothing but his boxer briefs with Jack sitting on his lap.

"Prentiss what the hell happened?" Morgan asked as he took off his jacket. He knelt down and put it over Hotch's shoulders.

"There were two unsubs, I was dealing with one and the other got into the room." Prentiss said, nodding towards a man sitting on the ground, his hands cuffed behind his back.

"Morgan what's going on?" Hotch asked tiredly.

"I woke up to a gunshot, the unsub shot JJ, and turned the gun on Jack. JJ shot him before I could do anything but grab his gun," Hotch explained. Morgan tried to find the words.

"I already called Garcia, an FBI crime scene unit is on its way," Prentiss said as she swayed with Henry, he was beginning to quiet down. Morgan nodded.

"Come on Hotch, let's get you into another room and I'll explain," Morgan said and reached down to help Hotch up.

"No, Morgan that's not necessary, I'm fine," Hotch said as he used Morgan's help to get up.

"Hotch you've been poisoned," Morgan replied. Hotch looked at him in confusion.

"Poisoned?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, it's why you haven't been able to sleep, the nightmares," Morgan said. Hotch's confusion got deeper.

"Nightmares?" Hotch asked.

"Hotch what's the last thing you remember?" Morgan asked. Hotch thought for a minute.

"Falling off the cliff…but I'm not hurt and the kids are here so were not still in Iowa," Hotch said. Morgan nodded.

"You don't remember sitting up and talking to me and JJ?" Prentiss asked. Hotch shook his head as Jack grabbed his hand.

"Nope we're not in Iowa. We're in D.C. and you said you couldn't sleep because you were having nightmares. You refused to sleep. You were brought to the hospital because you were so exhausted that you passed out in the middle of cooking dinner for Jack. He got your phone out of your pocket and called me," Morgan told him. Hotch processed it and looked down at Jack.

"Food was even on fire, Rossi told me how to put it out," Jack said. Hotch drew in a shocked breath and quickly put on a smile for Jack to hide his emotions.

"Good job buddy, I'm so proud of you," Hotch said giving Jack a hug. Hotch then glanced back up at Morgan.

"I was poisoned?" Hotch asked.

"We're guessing that the guy JJ shot was our unsub but he had a hostage," Morgan said.

"Uh, more than one," Prentiss motioned towards Liam who was still handcuffed on the ground. Morgan walked over to Liam.

"Alright start talking," Morgan said.

"He took my wife, she's pregnant," Liam said.

"When did he take her?" Morgan asked.

"A few days ago, he snagged us in a van," He said.

"Did you get a license plate?" Morgan asked, not expecting an answer.

"Virginia 887 TJZ, I must have said it over in my head a million times trying to get the courage to call the cops but I couldn't risk it! I just couldn't!" He said. Morgan nodded and stood up. He dialed Garcia.

"Garcia here, burning the midnight oil," Penelope said.

"Sorry Baby girl, did you ID the guy?" Morgan asked.

"I wasn't sent a picture," Garcia said.

"I'll get you one but I also have a plate number, Virginia tags 887 TJZ," Morgan said and opened the door to the hospital room. He closed it behind him.

"Alright, hang on…That's weird. It's registered to Rossi," Garcia told him, her lighting fingers flew over the keyboard finding information.

"Rossi? You sure?" Morgan asked.

"Yep, it says David Rossi ," Garcia said.

"Alright, I'm going to send you a picture, get back to me when you ID him." Morgan said as he turned the lights on.

"Will do sugar," Garcia hung up and Morgan knelt down to get a good picture of the unsub.

* * *

><p>Morgan rubbed his eyes as he waited outside the emergency room. They were still waiting on JJ. Prentiss had taken Henry to his grandparent's house and went to the airport to wait on Will's plane to get in. Hotch was sprawled out on a few of the chairs in the waiting room, sleeping. Now wearing a pair of scrubs, since his clothes were in the middle of a crime scene. Rossi and Reid were sitting to Morgan's other side.<p>

Hotch jumped in his sleep and woke up. Morgan reached down and put a hand on Hotch's shoulder.

"Easy Hotch, go back to sleep," Morgan said and Hotch laid his head back down and tried to sleep. He passed back out a few minutes later. Morgan had explained everything but Hotch still refused to get another room. The Nurses wanted to put an IV in his arm at least to continue to counter act the effects of the Dileraquil but Hotch said no. That was why he kept waking up. That was also why they made Jack sleep on his own with the team's coats for a bed, so at least Jack was getting some sleep.

"How long is it going to take Garcia to get a result?" Rossi asked Morgan.

"It's been half an hour Rossi, she's running facial recognition through every database she can. This guy doesn't sound familiar to you?" Morgan asked.

"He does ring a bell but I just don't recognize him. All the black mailing, he's a dominant personality that doesn't want to get his hands dirty. He also needs a partner, if only to watch after the hostages," Rossi said. Rossi started to think of every case he had worked.

Morgan's phone rang and Morgan pulled it from his pocket.

"Yeah baby girl?" Morgan answered the phone.

"We got a hit on our dead unsub. He just got released from prison and his name is Jacob Addams," Garcia told him. Morgan looked to Rossi.

"Unsubs name was Jacob Addams," Morgan said. Rossi thought about the name and shook his head.

"I don't recognize it," Rossi said.

"What was he in for?" Morgan asked.

"Manslaughter, apparently he beat the man who was having an affair with his girlfriend to death with his bare hands," Garcia answered.

"Did he kill the girlfriend?" Morgan asked.

"No, girlfriend is still alive," Garcia told him.

"Crime of passion, nothing that would get the B.A.U. called." Morgan said.

"How about people he interacted with in prison," Morgan said. Rossi looked up to Morgan again.

"Can she go through all property listings under my name? I can rule out what I actually own from the list," Rossi said.

"You hear that Garcia?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah hang on, Ok we have his mansion in Lake Ridge, his cabin in the sticks…" Garcia listed everything.

"Mansion, cabin, four cars, one pick up, one van, and one-, Rossi you've got a Harley?" Morgan asked.

"Hey, I'm fun!" Rossi replied defensively.

"Anything stand out?" Morgan asked.

"Just the van," Rossi said.

"As for Addams' interactions his cell mate was a Damon Wilcox, this is a guy we would have gotten called for. A string of cases that should sound familiar they would blackmail others into methodically killing their victims." Garcia said.

"Damon Wilcox," Morgan said to Rossi. Rossi's eyes went wide.

"Sounds familiar but I don't really remember it," Rossi answered.

"I am sending the case file and all his information to your tablets…now. Any word on JJ?" Garcia asked.

"Not yet baby girl," Morgan said.

"Ok, my darling keep me posted," Garcia said.

"Will do," Morgan said and hung up.

"She sent the case file to our tablets," Morgan said and rubbed his eyes.

"I'll go over it, just get as much rest as you can squeeze in." Rossi said. Morgan nodded and leaned back into his chair. Rossi had to go outside and get his tablet from the truck.

Rossi sat in the truck with the door open and began to look through the file. It all came back to him. It was one of his and Hotch's earlier cases, when they got down to it there were two unsubs. Rossi ended up killing one of them before the smoke settled and he vaguely remembered a promise of revenge from the surviving partner, Damon Wilcox.

"Long time no see Agent Rossi," A voice said. Rossi rolled his eyes and leaned his head back against the head rest.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rossi scolded himself. There next to him with a gun in his hand stood Wilcox.

"Afraid not Rossi, though in my defense I wasn't supposed to be the one picking you up. There was supposed to be this grand finale when you realized it was me but alas I was out numbered. I liked it better in the good old days when I only had to deal with at max, two of you guys at a time, exactly how many do you have on your team alone? Six?" Wilcox questioned.

"Seven," Rossi corrected.

"Oh right, I forget about Garcia, the poor girl trapped behind the desk. Well anyway they don't concern me, It's just you and Hotchner I care about." Wilcox replied.

"You could have gone through a lot less trouble," Rossi said. Wilcox shook his head.

"Now you know that's not how I roll, come on Rossi. Let's go for a little ride," Wilcox said and coaxed Rossi out of the SUV.


End file.
